


All The Stars in the Skies Are Our Enemies!

by AnonEMouseJr, Evilhumour_Author



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEMouseJr/pseuds/AnonEMouseJr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilhumour_Author/pseuds/Evilhumour_Author
Summary: This is the history of one Legion and their Primarch, from their humble beginning to the dark days of the Horus Heresy. This is the story of men fighting against the impossible odds laid against them and for humanity to survive another day in an uncaring galaxy.This is the story of Primarch Kamina and the Dai-Gurren Legion.A crossover betweenWarhammer 40,000andTengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, crossposted from Spacebattles Forums and with some liberties taken with both source materials as the story progresses.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**All The Stars in the Skies Are Our Enemies!**

**Prologue**

_The Forty First Thousand Century is a cruel and dark future. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has been bound to the Golden Throne. The true Master of Mankind, protecting his Imperium of a million words through his will and the might of his inexhaustible armies. Greatest of his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines. They are bioengineered super warriors, numbering in legions of those who know no fear._

_Among these elite of warriors is the Dai-Gurren Chapter, beholden to the First Founding and present when the Emperor walked among the stars. Even with the terrible losses from the Horus Heresy and the long years taking beloved champions and leaders from them, these men do not forget the lessons that their Primarch had taught them ages ago. Still they remain loyal to his teachings and his ideals and that of the Imperium and have not flinched since the guns of their traitorous kin turned against them._

_This is their story._

_This is the story of Primarch Kamina and the Dai-Gurren Legion._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_All stories, no matter how large or grand, must have a beginning. The beginning of this story starts in a forgotten world in an unremarkable village with a boy and his drill that would soon reshape his destiny, and others, forever._

* * *

Simon gritted his teeth as he continued to create a new tunnel for his village. He could hear the barking of his village leader and the sound of the other diggers in the distance but pushed them out of his mind. They always found him odd and strange, and truth be told, he felt the same towards them. He had never truly felt a proper companionship towards his fellow villagers and found that he was naturally drawn to the earth and soil, as if there were something calling him towards it.

With a groan, he shifted in his tunnel that he had expanded but he knew his work load wouldn't be finished for another few hours. Even since that strange strike from the ceiling had caused all that damage several months ago, everyone had been working extra hard to see that their village would continue on existing. A lot of people had been injured during that night, with a lot of their livestock being lost and several homes ruined beyond repair. While Simon wasn't a healer, or a mole pig rancher or a builder or someone who knew how to get the electricity flowing, he did know his strengths lay in digging and that was what he did.

Day in and day out, digging and drilling, for his village and his people.

And Simon knew that this would be his entire li-

Simon paused in his digging as his drill hit something hard. It was not any type of rock or sediment, but something else, something made of stronger material. He could hear the village leader calling for him to return with nighttime approaching but something compelled him to continue.

With his drill, Simon began to unearth the strange object, quickly revealing itself to be a capsule of some kind of grand design and creation, with a foggy glass lid and two lines underneath it, along with strange lights on its side.

Frowning as he examined it more closely, Simon noticed that it made absolutely no sense. It seemed to be in near perfect condition, excluding the torn wires at the ends of it, but it was buried deep underground. It was also warm to the touch and Simon could swear he could hear a voice from within it but that was impossible.

His hand trembled on the glass on the front, with half of his mind reeling at his actions and the other half encouraging him forward.

Full of indecision, Simon nearly decided to bury it away when he felt a thud from inside of the capsule, hitting the glass where his own hand was.

At that point, the decision was taken away from Simon as he pulled open the glass. He had lost his parents a long time ago and the thought of another dying, especially those he could save, was anathema to his very core.

With the capsule was a baby boy of blue hair and red eyes, staring up at him. Simon could see wisdom and intelligence in those eyes that did not belong to a child and again, something urged him to slay this unnatural child, that was unleashing a grave danger to all that he knew. His drill was in his hands before he was aware of it.

It would be quick and easy to rid himself of the strange child, no one would ever know of it and nothing would change in his life.

Then the child grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a confident smile and Simon knew he couldn't harm him. Simon knew that he would have to protect the child, keep him safe from those that would use him or hurt him.

"Come along," Simon said as he turned around, with the child following him. "Let's go home."

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Simon had found the strange child and everything had changed. Keeping him a secret had proven impossible as he had an aura around him that none could ignore or hide away, with several other villagers seemingly pulled towards him the first night Simon had brought him home. They had gathered around him, looking as if he would perform miracles. And in a way, he had.

He had proven capable of speech, asking Simon for their names and what they did, using a voice of a man well grown. He had a nearly bottomless appetite for knowledge as well as food, eating more than several dozen men. Simon had been worried about this causing an issue with the village leader but those that had come to see the strange boy from the capsule had willingly given him their share of food and water and had covered for Simon when he had to leave him for his own work, taking care of him and protecting him.

Though he didn't seem to need protection anymore. The vulnerable young child had changed into a growing giant of a man, nearly twice Simon's height and showing no sign of stopping. He had taken upon himself to train his body, with strength in his wiry form beyond anyone in the entire village several times over though the others had urged him to not reveal himself too soon, with the village leader possibly reacting poorly to this new individual of unknown nature and strength.

He didn't like it though, and it irritated him, among other things.

"I just can't understand it, Simon," the man said to him across his room, staring angrily at the ceiling. Simon knew he wasn't being literal; he had a superiorly vast knowledge to Simon and everyone else. He had actually begun to teach Simon and the rest of them how to read and write, with Simon being capable of writing his own name now though the blue haired man hadn't taken one for himself yet beyond number Two. "How can you just stay down here, when there is an entire world above us?"

"I don't know bro," Simon responded openly and easily with him. The other villages tended to treat him if he were made of glass _and_ reverence, but that was never the case with Simon and him and Simon knew that he preferred it. "If we were meant to be above, then why is our village all the way down here?"

"That's something I _don't_ know and it just _really_ pisses me off," he growled, striking the wall with a fist while he played with the glasses in his other hand. He had worn them briefly before his face had outgrown them and it was proving a challenge to get some that fitted his face. "This whole situation is just wrong and each second we spend down here just pisses me off more and more!" He was momentarily furious looking, but it was squashed nearly instantly. They had both seen how the others had reacted to it and they had both agreed it was best if he kept it hidden as not to scare them into revealing his presence to the village leader just yet.

"Okay bro, here's a question for you; how would we get _to_ the surface?" Simon countered. "We are nearly a mile or so underground which would require a lot of manpower, a place to put all the soil and countless other problems that will come after us while we do that."

"Feh, we'll figure that out later," he scoffed, though Simon could tell that he was working it out in his mind already. "Barring all those details, the answer is obvious. It will be _your_ drill Simon, and the drills of others, that will pierce through the heavens to bring us to the world above."

"Come on bro, don't be ridiculous, _you're_ the one with the dreams and plans and _I'm_ just simple Simon the Digger."

"That's bullshit, you know it," he said, wheeling around to look at Simon with the burning passion in his eyes. "You are more than just _simple_ Simon; you have a great fire within you that is dying to be unleashed unto the world, destined for greatness that will help others reach their own potential. Your heart and ability to care is unsurpassed by those in Giha village and I _know_ you are willing to do what's right no matter what others might say." He placed a hand on his entire shoulder, with Simon feeling the coiled power that could crush his bones in that grasp yet felt no fear and the man smiled at him softly. "It was _your_ drill that freed me from my gestation capsule and that's something I can never forget, blood brother. I have complete faith in you and I _believe_ in you, Simon the Digger, the one who will help me pierce the heavens to bring us all to the surface and beyond."

Simon grinned and gripped his brother's forearm, with him doing the same and the two of them embraced in the manner of brothers, breast to breast.

* * *

Their embrace had only lasted seconds before the man before Simon frowned and spun towards the door, fists clenched.

"What's wro-" That was all that Simon was able to get out before the door was kicked down with men angrily yelling to grab them.

Simon closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, all five of them were on the ground, writhing in pain and his brother glaring hard at them.

"Who told you to come after us‽" he growled as he lifted the biggest one of them with one hand, eyes slanted in burning fury.

"The-the village leader!" the man whimpered in pain, the others on the ground trembling in fear. "He told us to bring you guys to him!"

He glared at him before throwing the man hard at the ground and marching towards the door before looking backwards. "You coming bro?" he asked Simon who nodded his head without any hesitation.

"Of course," Simon said, hefting his drill into his hands. "Always right behind you, bro."

He nodded at him, his confident grin back onto his face. "Then let's go introduce ourselves to our village leader, Simon."

Simon grinned and marched confidently beside him, with his neighbours and fellow villagers staring in awe and confusion at the man walking before them. They were drawn to follow them down to the center of the village where the chief was waiting, his old sword in his hands and surrounded by his top enforcers. They were burly men, allowed to become strong so the village leader could enforce his laws with fear and intimidation, if not violence at times.

His brother and the village leader stared at each other, with the men around the village leader beginning to quake and tremble under his brother's gaze. The village leader was gritting his teeth and struggling to hold his composure.

"So you're the bastard that sent those goons after me and my brother," he said, towering over the village leader. "You've got some damn nerve, you know that?!"

"Wh-what?!" the man sputtered, gripping his sword's hilt in his hand. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!"

The man grinned savagely, dominating the area with his presence. "Listen up, Giha village! I am Kamina, leader of Team Dai-Gurren! We are true men who refuse to settle for less and are always striving for tomorrow!" He spun around to look at the crowd of people around them; nearly the entire village had gathered at this point. He then pointed straight upwards. "True men were never meant to live underground, sealed away in these dark pits you call home! I shall lead team Dai-Gurren as we burst through the heavens and take our rightful place up above!"

"You're crazy!" the village leader shouted. "How do you know there _is_ a world above us?"

"Only a fool would believe that this is all there is," Kamina shot back. "I _know_ there is because how the hell do you explain _me?_ " That drew a lot of concerned muttering and Simon was reminded of how he found Kamina and how he nearly killed him back then. Gripping the handle of his drill tightly, he forced those memories away and listened on as his bro continued. "I know my father is up there and I plan to find him one day, and I am going to lead all those I can to him." He then leaned down into the village leader's face. "Now are you going to stand in my way or are you going to help us break through to the surface?"

"Yer- yer crazy," the village leader stammered. "There's no way that anyone can break through all that rock and dirt?" He then took a deep breath and frowned. "And how did _you_ get down here any-"

Before he could get any further, there was a terrible groaning from above before a mighty explosion. Most of the villagers had scurried into hiding holes and houses as a giant mechanical object crashed into the centre of the village. It was roughly three and half meters tall, consisting mostly of a head with small arms and legs, with a relatively massive club in its hand.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing!?" the village leader shouted, backing up as Kamina stood his ground unphased, though he seemed to be more energized than before.

"A foe," he said calmly, grabbing the sword from his hands with his thumb pushing off the scabbard and a green aura encompassing the blade. "A foe of humanity and one that team Dai-Gurren will handle." He gave Simon a brief look before nodding his head at him before focusing back on the mechanical creature in front of him. That brief look was all Simon needed to understand what his brother was asking of him, holding his drill confidently in his hands before stepping forwards too.

"Hey hey hey!" he shouted towards the machine, the massive head having a crazed look on it with twin horns pointed towards his brother. "You've got five seconds to get your ass out of our village before the combined manly might of the entire team Dai-Gurren kicks you out, you overgrown tincan!"

The machine turned towards Kamina, laughing as it did so. "Who are you humans think you are to orde-" it trailed off as it stared at Kamina with it beginning to tremble and back up before its eyes narrowed. "Wh-what the hell _are_ you?" it asked, pointing its club at Kamina, who just grinned wider and fixed his glasses on his face that Simon hadn't noticed he had put on.

"Behold the leader of team Dai-Gurren, the mighty Kamina, the Second, and the one who will lead this village and all other villages out of these holes and into the sunlight!" He pointed his glowing blade at the mecha. "If you dare stand in our way, we will kick you to the curb as we fight to pierce the heavens and create a world free for all men, women and children!"

"Stupid arrogant ape!" the machine creature yelled, swinging down its massive club towards Kamina who simply vanished from the spot and appeared by it's arm. With a battle cry, Kamina drove the glowing sword into the arm joint with the machine hollowering in pain. Kamina then lept backwards as the mahine swung at him with its other arm. "Stand still!"

"Like hell I will!" Kamina shot back before looking at Simon, who was trembling slightly but was still drawing strength from Kamina's presence. "Simon, don't listen to your head or heart, but listen to your drill!"

"Wh- what?!" Simon asked, diving away from an errant swipe from the machine creature.

"Your drill brought us together; let it guide you now!" Kamina shouted as he dodged another punch before returning one of his own, causing the metal plates to buckle. "Your drill inspires me and let's me believe anything is possible. Show me the Simon I believe is here now."

Simon nodded his head and closed his eyes and began to listen to his drill. He pushed away the noise of the fight going on, his forced away his fear and concentrated on that feeling that led him to Kamina.

…

…

…

_There._

Putting his glasses over his face, Simon knelt down and began to dig, listening to the voice of his drill as he buried into the ground and followed towards his destiny.

* * *

Kamina found himself distracted as he fought against the piloted machine as he could hear the heartbeat of the creature from within; it wasn't human. That much was obvious, even without taking in what it said to him.

No, what had his attention was how much more _alive_ he felt and all the new information that was pouring into him. He could taste and tell all the gasses in the air, to the finest point. He could taste oxygen mixed with the nitrogen along with the hint of neon, hydrogen and carbon dioxide and a few others here and there. He could feel all the villagers' body temperature surrounding them and he was doing his best to keep the invader away from the villagers. He could also hear the faint sound of Simon digging; whatever it was, Kamina knew that his brother was reaching towards something important to this fight.

He frowned as he blocked another blow from the creature's machine. Like everything else, it was just _there_ in his mind for him to reach and pull out. He had so many questions about himself; who was his father and creator because he knew that he wasn't natural. His gestation pod and both his unnatural number of organs and unnatural organs were proof to that, though he kept it from the others as not to scare them needlessly. _Why_ had he been made; what was the purpose to his creation? What was he meant to _do_ in the world; surely there had to be a reason for someone creating a being like him beyond the mundane and only for greatness but he could not yet grasp to what that greatness was yet. If he was truly one of a kind; though if he was number Two that must mean there was a One but were they the only two or were there others like them?

He was thrown out of his internal thoughts as he was forced backwards when the pilot swung down again, nearly destroying the watering pool and Kamina knew he had to end this fight soon as Giha village couldn't stand to lose its only water supply.

"I think I have toyed with you long enough, you overgrown tincan!" Kamina shouted at it, elbowing its waist to try and knock it over but only managing to dent the metal chassis. "Dammit!" he swore as he again dodged another slam of its club.

"Stupid human abomination; you really think that would be enough to beat me!?" Kamina ignored the rest of its rant, listening to the rumbling sound that was picking up in pitch. "I will grind you into the ground, you damn dirty ap-" Its last words were lost in the squeal of metal on metal as a squat, red humanoid figure forced its way out of the ground, its arms ending in two drills forced its way into the underside of the machine in front of him. The inhabitant of the gray machine howled in in anger and pain, as it was knocked backwards.

"Get away from my brother!" Simon's voice emitted from within the squat machine, its arms turning into two proper hands as he raced up the leg of the machine and began to punch the teeth of its face-like design. It was struggling to right itself, but Kamina had already moved to prevent that, bringing his blade down to its vulnerable joints to paralyze it further.

In seconds, it was immobile and Simon had managed to pull open its mouth for a hairy figure to scramble out. It had a helmet on and was waving a gun around.

"Damn apes, you _really_ think you can beat me like th-" it was silenced when its head exploded in gore as the bullet tore open its skull, dropping to the ground as Kamina lifted his head towards the figure scaling down the tunnel the dead creature had made from its entrance from the surface and smiled at her, with the woman holstering her gun along her shoulder and continuing her downwards climb.

"Of course, you filthy animal; this is how team Dai-Gurren rolls! If you try to mess with humanity, we will put you down!" Kamina shouted as the people of the village began to emerge from their hiding spots. "Listen up; we were not meant to live our lives in these holes but up there!" He pointed skywards. "The surface belongs to us humans and Simon and I will fight until the day all of us can live up there without fear of these beast creatures trying to come after us."

"You're insane!" the village leader yelled at him, but he was quivering in such fear and terror that no one was truly listening to him. "You two barely defeated that thing alone!"

"Who says we'll be alone?" Kamina snapped back, striding over to the smaller man. "All those that wish to join team Dai-Gurren and our fight can do so!" He then lowered his voice. "This isn't about joining me or Simon; this is about joining the fight for those who can't fight themselves, to fight for a better world for your sons and daughters, and their sons and daughters. A world where we will be free to go as far as we wish, to see all that this world has to offer. We," he looked at Simon, who was now standing above his combat machine and saw his brother nod his head. "Fight for you all because we believe in you. _I_ believe in you all." Kamina swung the blade in his hand and rested it against his neck, casting his best confident smile to the village that already was standing taller and smiling broader after his speech and were looking past him and towards the shaft that led upwards, with the rays of the sun casting down true light for the first time in this village. "Now who's with us?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Simon smiled as he stood tall on the seat in his machine, watching his village cheer his brother's name. It was such a different mood than it was an hour ago. There was always a sense of defeat and gloom in the air but now, everything felt more alive and positive than Simon had ever known before. He wanted to do what his bro said and go forth from this village to surface and -

"Oh hey there miss," Kamina said, suddenly by his side, resting his arm on the edge of the hatch of the red machine Simon had found. "Nice shooting you did there." Kamina grinned at her, light gleaming off his glasses that he'd somehow found the time to put on.

Simon turned around and nearly fainted at the sight before him. It was a girl that seemed to be his own age who was barely dressed and it caused all these unknown feelings to surge through him. Simon began to stammer as he tried to force some sort of response when he felt the comforting hand of his brother on his shoulder and Simon took strength from that connection.

"Thanks," the redhead girl said with a smile on her face, staring up at Kamina. "You two really did a number on that gunman."

"Heh, that's how me and my bro roll," Kamina grinned, squeezing Simon's shoulder slightly but even with that light pressure, Simon could tell there was enough strength in that hand to turn his bones into dust without so much as an afterthought.

"So that's what that thing is called?" Simon asked her, staring at her without feeling self conscious as he usually did when he spoke to a girl.

"Yah," she nodded her head, casting her eyes to the villagers who were keeping their distance from them and the gunman laying on its side, with the dead creature still lying where she shot its skull apart. "And those are beastmen."

"I guess they are the ones who have control over the surface?" Kamina asked, looking deadly serious.

The girl nodded her head. "We, my own village of Littner, was a short distance from here before a gas leak forced us upwards to the surface a few years ago where we've been fighting them ever since."

"And they must have been the cause of the tremors that Giha village was suffering from," Kamina said with a frown with Simon breathing sharply and squeezing his hand tightly, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he nearly fell onto the seat.

"Is everything okay?" the girl asked, leaning closer with concern on her face.

"His parents, like others here, were lost due to those tremors," Kamina said softly with her lowering her head.

"On behalf of my village, I am sorry for the losses our war with the beastmen have cost you," she said, reaching out with her hand to grip his other shoulder.

Simon shook his head, fighting back the tears. "It's not your fault that my mom and dad died; it was those beastmen that came after you and your village for living up on the surface. _They're_ the ones to blame and ones we will punish. Right bro?"

"Damn straight," Kamina replied with fire in his heart and broad smile towards Simon that drove away the tears. "Any enemy of humanity is an enemy of Team Dai-Gurren and we will see them defeated so we can all live above in peace."

"You seem pretty confident Kamina," she chuckled, shuffling in her white boots as she stood back up, one hand resting on the strap of her gun. "Though I'm not sure how you will go about defeating all the beastmen, I'm sure you will find a way to do it."

"We see the impossible and kick it to the curb," Kamina boasted. "With my abilities, Simon's drills and your marksmanship alone I know we will carve a massive swath through their ranks and that's without counting on all the additional support we're bound to gather as we move on to ousting these beastmen from our world." He then held out his hand towards her. "I never got your name, ma'am."

She took his hand without hesitation and introduced herself as Yoko of Littner.

"Nice to meet you, Yoko," Kamina said with Simon nodding his head in agreement. Kamina then turned to face the rest of the village, looking at the village leader in particular. "Listen up; Simon, Yoko and I are going head up first; I am going to need you Gozin to get this guy out of the water supply as well as begin to organize our best fighters for our future battles as well as make sure that those who are suited to work the generators and farms stay where they are. We can't march on empty stomachs, after all."

Gozin nodded his head before hesitating, looking nervous at his sudden following of Kamina's orders. "Wh-what else should we do?" he asked.

"Once we make our way up, begin to fortify the entrance and cover that gaping hole," Kamina glared at the hole the gunman made. "Until we have won our war with the beastmen, this village will be a target by our enemies. I am sure you can think of anything I didn't think of; after taking care of everyone for so long, it will come second nature to you." Kamina said, already in front of Gozin and placing a hand on his shoulder

Gozin smiled broadly, nodding his head and began to order the villagers around to fulfill Kamina's will with the people of Giha following the commands without any sign of complaints. It was amazing to see just how influential his bro was; everyone was already beginning to get into a war mentality after just a few seconds.

"Come on Simon," Kamina said, leaning on the side of his gunman with his encouraging smile on his face. "I am going to need you to help make a path upwards with your gunman's drills."

"Right, I can do that," Simon said as he slid down into his seat and grabbed the controls in his hands, focusing to make it move with the spiral dial in the center filling up with the same white glow.

"Make sure to go counterclockwise," Yoko said as Simon began to approach the section of the wall suitable for creating a path upwards. She had moved onto the back of his gunman while Kamina kept pace with its quick movement. "If the beastmen do try to breach the tunnel, they would be forced to fight on their left side and most of them seem to be right handed from my experiences."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Kamina grinned at her with Yoko shuffling around behind him. "If you got any other good ideas, don't be shy in sharing them."

"Got it," Yoko said before she shifted again as Simon powered the drills in his gunman's hand and began to create the path to the surface. "So Simon was it?" she asked, leaning closer to his back. He nodded, focusing more on the earth around them. "How did you find this?"

"Well," Simon trailed off as he drilled upward, absentmindedly melding both hands together to form one drill, as he tried to best phrase this in words. "I was listening to this inner... _feeling_ , I guess, that told me to head this way. It was the same thing that tells me where to dig normally; it says where the soil is soft enough or stable enough to create new pathways. It's what led me to you bro," Simon said, looking over his shoulder at his brother who merely tipped his head in acknowledgement, though it was hard to see as Kamina had to bend over to make it through the tunnel. "When that gunman crashed into the village and you told me to listen to my drill, it led me to this gunman and helped me power it."

"That's impressive," Yoko said softly. "I can't even begin to understand how that makes any actual sense, though."

"It doesn't matter," Kamina said, causing the two to look at him. "Wherever it comes from, it has proven time and time again to be indispensably useful for Simon and I can't see it suddenly turning against him all of a sudden. So therefore, it's fine by me."

Simon frowned to himself, thinking it was a bit shortsighted of Kamina to be so blindly trusting of something they didn't understand fully but he pushed it to the back of his head and focused on the path ahead, feeling the dirt loosening up.

Simon squeezed the controls with his hands, keeping one eye on the spiral pathway he was creating to pierce his old sky and one eye on the inner feeling that was guiding him in the same way, with faint _other_ feelings hovering at the corner of his awareness. He paid them no mind, like he had done in the past.

He could only recall one time they had been actually loud and that had been when he had discovered Kamina and nearly slain his bro. After that, he had always done his best to ignore whenever those _other_ feelings got too close.

* * *

It was nearly twenty minutes of hard digging before the earth shifted above Simon and he waved his brother back as he prepared to breach the surface.

"Just wait Simon, up there is the surface, where we truly belong," Kamina said as Simon turned his gunman's drill to the ceiling, the loose soil cascading down the gunman's covered head. Kamina was grinning as he spoke, Yoko and the few villagers that had followed them watching and listening to him. "And I want you to remember this moment; this is the moment where you reached your first ceiling and tore it down by your own power. Remember this when you face every other impossible challenge in your life, bro and pierce the heavens like you are now. Your drill is your willpower and with it, you will create the heavens for you and those that come after you!"

Simon could not help but grin and drive on harder with his bro's words as his gunman's drill was clearing out the last part of the soil before he paused and said to himself and those around him.

"This gunman; it needs a name," Simon said as the rays of light began to shine down onto his gunman's face. "I'm thinking _Lagann_." he said as he widened the hole around him and began to take the first steps onto the surface with Kamina and Yoko walking beside him, the villagers looking around in awe at the surrounding area.

There was more earth in all directions with pillars of rocks in the distance but Simon barely noticed it. Instead what got his attention was what was above him.

It was _blue_ and all encompassing, with white parts drifting around and a bright ball nearly blinding him if he looked at it. It filled him with both terror and awe; the size nearly causing his mind to shut down at its impossibility. It nearly drove him to tears in fright and almost went a step backwards towards his old home in Giha village. But Simon felt his heart and the _inner_ feeling swell at the sight and knew that Kamina was right that they belonged up here and maybe even beyond.

His first view of the surface would be one of the most beautiful sights he would ever see and he would remember it for the rest of his long life to come, along with seeing the birthplanet of his own race and his own world from the heavens and so much more.

Even when he would finally die on a planet far away surrounded by foul foes and his body surrendering to the inevitable, he would always recall the first time he saw the sky and the sun.

" _Lagann_ eh?" Kamina said, rubbing his chin. "It means _Enveloping Face_ , right?"

"Well, yeah," Simon said, scratching the back of his head. "That's what it do-"

"Get _down!_ " Kamina shouted, spinning to the side as he drew his blade.

Simon and Yoko dove to the sides as a massive fist crashed into the ground where they were standing moments ago, the villagers behind them scurrying back to the tunnel they had made.

Standing behind them were three large gunmen, two green ones and a larger red one behind them. Of the green ones, one bore a resemblance to a human skull with arms and legs, while the other looked to be a more animalistic skull, with two triangular "ears" that also served as shoulders and a jutting lower jaw.

The red one, meanwhile, also had a skull-like appearance, but its overall form was slimmer and taller, with a similarly jutting lower jaw to the second green one. Unlike that one though, it had matching pairs of fangs from both the upper and lower jaws, and no ears/shoulders.

Kamina took all this in a moment, and grinned at the red and orange one. He _wanted_ that one for his own; he might even be able to pilot it himself.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ ," he shouted, drawing their attention towards him and away from Simon and Yoko. He further focused them on him by brandishing his sheathed sword and glared at them through his glasses. "I, the great and mighty Kamina, having left his home behind to retake the surface, has now encountered the first of his many tests to come The manly leader of Team Dai-Gurren stands before you all to give you an offer to live and give up now or be cast down and die as we march forwards!"

The red mecha pushed the two green ones aside and laughed, its jaws mimicking the words being spoken. "With what, you stupid human; just your sword?" it cackled at him with Kamina grinning wider and shaking his head as he sheathed his blade.

"You three are not worthy to taste the steel of _my_ weapon," he boasted, holding his covered weapon towards them. "And as you guys can't count, I will be taking your gunman as well; and putting it to better usage."

The trio squawked with each other; the animalistic styled green ones outraged by his arrogance while the humanoid skull one was laughing at him. The red one, however, seemed to be the most aware of the situation.

"Wait, where _are_ the other-" it began to ask before the laughing green one toppled over from the kinetic blow of a gunshot fire by Yoko who was riding on _Lagann_ 's back which was now in the air thanks to Simon figuring out how to get the jet in the machine's back to work.

In that split second, Kamina threw himself forwards to the red gunman, closing the distance as it had turned to see its ally stumble as it tried to righten itself. He jammed the sheathed blade into the jaw cover that was already at its most exposed point due to the cerebral connection the gunman had with its stunned pilot and pried it open. The beastmen creature within was slowly turning its head around to look at Kamina but by then, he had already broken its neck with his left hand and tossed its corpse out to the ground in a fluid motion. Before the corpse had even hit the ground, Kamina was already extending out a punch to the still standing gunman, knocking it into the other one and sending both towards the cliffs.

All of this occurred in the span of less than five seconds with the gunman slowing him down considerably but it was worth it Kamina rationalized to himself.

"Wha-what the hell captain?!" the animalistic one yelled at him, seemingly unaware that Kamina had already taken control of the guman. "Have you lost your damn mind Dusack?!"

"Maybe he did when I threw him from his seat," Kamina grinned as he reached upwards to catch _Lagann_. "But I'm sure you can ask him in a moment." He tossed Simon in his gunman's hand, seeing that Yoko had already climbed onto his mecha's shoulder pad and that Simon had closed the canopy for _Lagann_. "Because my bro here will use his drill to send you to him right now!"

He then threw Simon towards them as hard as he could which caused the gunman's skinny arm to break, purposely overshooting them and sending Simon into the cliffside. It would have been easy to just kill them both but he could hear that there were a large amount of people watching this and he needed them to understand that these beastmen could be defeated and it had to be done in a dramatic manner.

"You missed, you stupid human!" the human skull one cackled, just as he hoped they would do.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew my bro Simon," Kamina grinned, standing cross-armed as he listened to Simon's drilling his way back towards the two mechas. "Because Simon's drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens and crush anyone that gets in the way."

At that moment, Simon reemerged with _Lagann_ 's feet rearranged into a drill which slammed through both of the mechas, killing them instantly.

Reaching calmly in the air to catch his bro, Kamina opened the hatch and looked to the crowd of gathering humans.

" _That_ is how team Dai-Gurren Lagann rolls and _that_ is what we will do to our enemies that deny us our right to the surface," Kamina said as he swung his blade over his shoulder and gave them a wide grin. "Now who's with us?"


End file.
